ps2characterfandomcom-20200215-history
CasualJerry
CasualJerry CasualJerry is one of many hard working Combat Medics for the New Conglomerate, he is also the current Rep for Urbans United, and so he pushes the limits to get the job done. Running either a shotgun or an assault rifle Jerry will fight and risk his life to keep his fellow squadmates alive and fighting fit. As a ex-member of the 422nd, Jerry has trained to fight in tanks and aircraft for when it's needed. Even as a Medic in the New Conglomerate Jerry respects the other empires medical ideals, but not so much of their Combat strategies. Background ''' '''Earth Cadet School At a very young age Jerry was sent to cadet school, where he was to learn all about the Terran Republic, what it stood for and why it was in charge, also drill which Jerry hated, he often wondered why his parents sent him to this place. After a while Jerry became a “rebel” disobeying orders, stepping out of line and talking back, he was sent to a training base where all disobedient cadets went, where heavy work and labor was to be completed, after being there a week Jerry decided to find a way out, he found two people who also wanted to get out and they started planning their escape. Two weeks after the one of the two had died due to over work, Jerry and ex-cadet 497 as she was known decided to make their move that night. (All intel form this mission has been removed.) New Conglomerate Jerry and 497 whet off to medical school so they could learn how to treat wounds and broken bones, also so they would not have to rely on the Terran Republic. While they were there a member of the “hated” New Conglomerate came up to them and asked if they wanted to join them as their medical officers to keep the Conglomerate healthy and alive, both Jerry and 497 said “yes” to this offer. A New Earth As discoveries were made about a new earth where humanity could start again, made its way into the NC’s headquarters they decided that they would send some of their own, Jerry an officer who was now in command of all medical personal was chosen, having fake ID’s made, Jerry was to be called Casual, and he was given an outfit to wear. Other members of the New Conglomerate were chosen in all 400 men and 150 women from the NC would be on the ships when they left earth. The Journey The Journey ''' Out of the 300,000 volunteers only 550 were from the NC this meant they were only on five out of the 128 ships. For two months the ships traveled through space during this time the NC had recruited around 5000 men and women to their course. The wormhole opened as said but not all the ships got through, many left on the other side Casual Jerry’s ship had made it through but 3471 members did not make it being in the ships that got crushed in the wormhole or the one's that were left on the other side. '''Rebels 53 “rebels” break into the military weapons supply aboard the Terran Republic military ship. And demand the Captain step down from his post these “rebels” were nearly wiped out. In 2642 Casual Jerry found out that Discovery-7 of which he was a passenger was going to be destroyed, Jerry was heading to warn his commanders who were in a meeting with Commander Connery, but was unable to get to them in time, he heard a blast so rushed for the escape pods getting there just in time as ship fell apart, not knowing Jerry was put into cryogenic status. Luckily the escape pod was programmed to head to the nearest habitable planet. Auraxis Being Found 204 years later Jerry was found by the Terran Republic on a beach on Armish being in an escape pod from Discovery-7 they decided that he was the one that destroyed it. He was to be court marshalled for the death of the TR commander Thomas Connery, but the courthouse was attacked by the New Conglomerate with a spear head of the of the “The Agents Of The New Conglomerate” saving him they offered him a place in their team, he accepted this place. While in The Agents Of The NC he met a man called himself Hyper, as a pilot and engineer they made a good team. Trying for Peace at Hvar ''' TR and NC commanders had been organizing and peace treaty that was to be set at Hvar Tech Plant, "The Agents Of The New Conglomerate" were sent in. A convoy was prepared, but on arrival to the Tech Plant the Sunderers and Vanguards were destroyed leaving only one Harasser alive which contained Jerry and Hyper, after this "The Agents Of The New Conglomerate" was disbanded after most of it's members were killed, Jerry vowed to take out all the Terran that killed his fellow agents, since then no other attempts have been made to make peace with the Terran Republic. After this Hyper and Jerry joined the 422nd. '''Squad 422nd The 422nd were happy to have a Combat Medic like Jerry in their squad and so they dropped into one of the biggest infantry fights any of them had ever seen. Jerry was in the thick healing and reviving but it is was a uphill fight and they were losing, until his new officer told him to stand his ground with the rest of the squad, the officer and three others fell back as the fight continued. Ten minutes later Jerry could hear a boom, as the troops on the hill exploded, the 422nd had got their tanks into the fight. It was quickly won and the base was taken. Training and Departure After one year of service and many more battles under his belt, Jerry had trained in just about every form of combat from flying Galaxys to driving his own Vanguard. But as time when on and he moved up the ranks he found that more and more rules were put in place as many of the Squad had turned to either the Vanu Sovereignty or had left to fight for another Outfit. these rules keep adding up. Jerry felt it was time to take his new training and skills and put them to good use. Most of the remaining 422nd felt that their officers had lost it and just leave, but Jerry went to his commander and told her that he was leaving and while it was good to serve with and alongside her it was time he left, this did not mean that he was abandoning them, as they would willingly fight alongside them. She was ok with this, so Jerry left to form Urbans United, an outfit where everyone was respected and all ideas were taken into account. When all is Fair in the Ranks Coming soon when I get a chance. CasualJerry's Loadouts: * http://planetside.wikia.com/wiki/Loadout:NC-Commando:Combat_Medic# Category:New Conglomerate Category:NC High Command Category:Outfit Officers‎ Category:Male characters‎ Category:Briggs NC High Command Category:Combat Medic Category:NC Squad/Platoon Leaders Category:Earth Category:Urbans United